


伴君侧

by qinuyunn



Category: SOTUS - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Ward/Plame - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinuyunn/pseuds/qinuyunn





	伴君侧

为了每次训练结束可以迅速摆脱身上的黏腻，Ward在设计工作室布局的时候，特意在每一个练习室里都配备了浴室，在后来他就愈发觉得这真是个明智的决定…

这天，工作室结束了一天的工作，员工们都陆陆续续回家了，整个工作室就剩下了Ward和Plame两个人，刚上完课的Plame实在忍受不了身上的汗渍，直接去浴室冲了个澡，等Ward处理好所有事情过来叫Plame回家的时候，看到的就是只穿着浴衣的Plame站在教室的落地镜前，用毛巾随意的擦拭头发的样子。

Ward慢慢走过去，取过Plame手里的毛巾，手法熟练的帮他轻轻擦着还在滴水的头发。

“嗷，Ward，我自己来就可以了，你去洗澡吧。”Plame手里的毛巾突然被抽走，他愣了一下，反应过来来人是谁后，眉眼中都带了笑意。

“还是我来吧，不用担心～我刚才已经洗过澡了，不过…学长，你对头发那么残暴，它哪天不长了可怎么办啊？”Ward一边擦着，还不忘调笑Plame一句。

“去你的！不要诅咒我的头发！”Plame猛地抬头瞪了Ward一眼。

按照常理来说，Ward在这种情况下一定会赶紧认错，只是…刚洗完澡的Plame，整个人看起来都是软软的，这一瞪，不仅没有半点威慑力，还把Ward心尖上的那一点的旖旎心思都勾了出来。

Ward盯着Plame浴衣里若隐若现的锁骨，眸色蓦地加深，他将手里的毛巾放到一边，直接凑过去就开始轻咬锁骨上的一小块皮肤。

“喂，你属狗的啊？！赶快起来！”Plame被Ward吓了一跳，赶紧伸手去推，Ward毫无征兆亲吻的后续会变成什么，他用脚趾头都能想到…他可不想在这么羞耻的地方和Ward交欢，不然他以后怎么面对这些舞蹈教室…

可Ward怎么会放弃这么好的机会，他一手攥住Plame正推搡他的手腕，借着反作用力，直接把人压在了那面巨大的镜子上，另一只手揽住那人纤细的腰肢，顺势控制住了Plame想要反抗的另一只手，唇也迅速堵住了那张要马上要吐出拒绝他的字眼的柔软。

这么多次的接吻，让他很快就能长驱直入，唇舌交接，发出了让人脸红心跳的水渍声。

但多次情事并没有让Plame的抵抗力增强，他的身体反而越来越敏感，仅仅是Ward的一个吻，他就再一次失去了全身的力气，只能依靠背后的镜子和Ward的手臂作为支撑以防自己因为腿软滑下去…

感受到Plame身体的变化，Ward含着Plame的唇轻笑了一声，“学长这么配合，我很满意～”

“你…别那么多废话…要做就做…”Plame最受不得Ward在情事上喊自己学长，总让他有一种奇怪的感觉…

“好啊，这可是学长自己说的～”Ward自是知道Plame的小心思，每次在床上叫他‘学长’，总会让Plame更加情动，他又怎么会乖乖听话呢。

Ward的唇开始慢慢下移，在那白皙的脖颈上狠狠的吮吸了几口，在确定了明天会有痕迹后才心满意足的转战其他部位。

Plame被他亲的气息不稳，嘴里压抑不住的发出了极其小声的呻吟，“艹，你别亲脖子啊，明天…会有痕迹啊…”

“我就是要让所有人知道，Plame是我一个人的，让他们把那色迷迷的眼神收一收…”想起来有的学员看Plame的眼神，Ward下嘴更狠，似乎要把这人身上都盖满自己印记…

亲吻间，Ward的手不安分的向浴衣的缝隙间滑去，在成功触摸到那片滑嫩的肌肤时，就开始肆意的在Plame全身游走，每寻到一个敏感点就会在那里驻足片刻，勾的Plame不停的想躲避着他的触碰，却又动弹不得。

Ward感觉到Plame彻底动情，他干脆将Plame的浴衣彻底敞开，亲吻也逐渐开始下移。

Plame本就生的比一般人要白的多，所以Ward每次在这种事情上最喜欢的就是反复亲吻这幅白嫩的躯体，然后看着Plame因为害羞和情欲而产生的红晕迅速将这乳白染成粉嫩才算罢休。

Plame心里狠的牙痒痒，每次过长的前戏总会榨干他的所有体力，然后正戏开始后只能任由Ward无尽的索取…

可他却又疯了似的沉迷在Ward亲吻他的感觉中，那被人珍视的感觉让他的心仿佛被泡在蜜罐里，心底的甜蜜止不住的往外溢…

他看着衣服还好好穿在身上的Ward，心里感到了极度的不平衡，他伸手将还在自己腰窝处留恋的Ward拉起来就主动凑过去索吻，两只手却开始急切的拉扯着Ward的衣服，但怎么也脱不下来…

“学长好好享受就好，这种事情交给我就好了～”Ward被爱人急切的样子逗笑了，短暂的离开了那柔软的唇，将自己的衣服一把脱下，又迅速吻了回去。

Plame搂着Ward精壮的腰身，手也不自觉的抚上了那标准的腹肌，他一直很不明白，为什么同样是跳街舞，自己却不能练出腹肌呢。

Ward被他摸的下身又涨了一圈，他有点忍不住了…但，在那之前他需要先让他家爱人舒服的彻底缴械投降。

Ward这次不再慢慢的向下延伸，而是直接俯身含住Plame那傲立已久的要害之处。

“啊…艹…你…别…用嘴啊，快起来…”下身突然被温暖湿润的口腔所包围，Plame整个人都汗毛都竖起来了，虽然他每次洗澡都会仔细清洗，但他一直觉得Ward用嘴来帮他还是太过了…

“学长明明很舒服，为什么要口是心非让我起来呢～”Ward将其含的更深，不出意料的听到了Plame抑制不住的呻吟声。

“啊…Ward…我…”Plame现在已经没有意识自己说了什么，只是伸手想把Ward推开，但碰到那柔软发丝的那一刻却又因为过于舒服而忍不住将Ward往回按…

“啊…Ward…你快…起来…啊…我…快忍不住了…”不一会Plame就感到一股热流向下涌入，赶紧催促Ward离开…

可Ward不仅不离开，反而动作更快，Plame只感到脑子一片空白，再然后就只看到Ward含笑的那双眼睛…

“你…你…对不起…我…唔…”Plame突然意识到自己好像全都射在了Ward的嘴里…开始语无伦次了起来…话还没说完，就又被吻住了…

“Plame为什么要说对不起呢～这本就是我该做的啊，我想让你舒服～”

在刚才的接吻中Plame不免尝到了自己的味道，再加上Ward话中夹带着缱绻的温柔，让他羞的低下了头，就直直的看到了Ward的跨间的肿胀…他缓缓地伸出手握住了那团火热…却没想到，它竟然在他手中又扩大了一圈？！

Plame不可置信的看着Ward，不知道为什么，Ward之前从来不让他用手去帮他，这次…是他突然鬼使神差的伸手，却没想到反响这么强烈…

“学长是不是想知道，为什么我从来不让你用手帮我…那是因为，学长的手太好看了，好看到我光想着就受不了…不过，学长既然主动送上门，那就要好好招待我啊…”Ward一手握住Plame的手腕引导他帮自己缓解着下身的肿胀，另一只手与Plame十指相扣，又凑上前去与Plame的舌尖开始了抵死纠缠。

“唔…你…骗人…我都用手了…怎么还不射啊…”Plame的手都酸了…Ward还是没有任何射的意思…

“你不会觉得今天只用手就逃得过吧…那学长可要重新做好准备，过程应该会持续很久的～”Ward不知从哪里变出了一小管润滑油，往手上挤了些许后，就往Plame的后穴探去…

“你…悠着点啊…明天还要去演出呢…”异物的侵入让Plame稍稍有些别扭，他极力适应着手指的进入。

“放心～不会影响的～”Ward吻着Plame作为安抚，手指还在不断探索着敏感点的位置…

“啊…你别…碰那…里”Plame突然叫了出声，Ward就知道他找对位置了，他在那一点上反复碾转徘徊，Plame的呻吟也不断从口中溢出。

Ward慢慢增加着手指的数量，等到他觉得扩张的差不多的时候，Plame已经被他折磨的整个人都窝在了Ward怀里…

Ward抬眼，看到了面前的训练镜，他笑了笑，凑近怀中人儿的耳边，气息微吐“学长～你真该看看你现在的样子有多美～”

不等Plame反应过来他说话的潜在含义，Ward就将他转了个方向，此时两人都是直直的对着那映射出这个房间所有事物的镜子…他赶紧闭紧了双眼，不愿意看到自己现在的样子…

Ward让Plame靠着自己，他揽住Plame的腰肢，然后将自己的分身慢慢插入到了Plame那刚被自己开扩过的后穴中，在经过一段时间全部进入后，生怕Plame有不适的感觉，动作幅度也不敢太大，仅仅是慢慢的抽插着…

这让闭着眼不愿意看镜子的Plame十分火大，他被Ward磨的太难受了，怎么还不给个痛快呢…

“Ward…你…tm…是男人就快点…啊…”

“学长是在质疑我吗，那…我开始咯～”Ward一手揉捻着Plame胸前的殷红，一手固定住那柔软的腰肢，就开始了猛烈的的进攻。

“啊…Ward……你…”很快Plame被一波波的快感所淹没，他感到了极度的舒适，却又说不出口，只能不停的叫着身后人的名字…几分钟后，他又一次射了…只是这一次因为位置原因，他直接射到了面前的镜子上，这让镜子中的画面徒增了几分旖旎的色彩…

紧致的感觉让Ward舒服的要命，只想一辈子就待在Plame的身体中，他看着紧闭双眼的Plame，突然很想看他看到镜子里的场景时的表现…

“学长，乖～听话，睁眼看看，看看你现在的样子～”

Plame本是打死都不打算睁眼的，却被Ward这温柔的一句话勾了心神，鬼使神差的睁开了双眸。

镜中人眼神迷离，浑身都是被情欲勾起的粉红色，此时正被身后的人固定在他怀里动弹不得，只能被动承受着这场欢爱…

Plame突然就觉得很委屈，所有的不良情绪都在这一瞬间被极速放大：他好累，却只能在这里连站好几个小时；他想抱抱他的爱人，可现在却连他的脸都看不到，只能透过镜子去窥探分毫…

“学长？怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？我这就出来…”还没等Plame委屈的哭出来，Ward就察觉到了怀中人的情绪变化…

“别…别走…我想去床上…想…抱抱你…”Plame挽留的同时说出了自己内心的想法…

“我明白了～”Ward从后方轻吻了一下Plame的侧颈，笑着将那灼热抽出，搂着Plame让他面对自己，又借着原本的湿意插了回去，随后直接把人抱起来就往楼上的休息室走去…

休息室中，两人身影交错，连夜色也掩盖不住空气中的旖旎色彩，Plame只感觉自己在欲海中不停沉浮，他只能紧紧抱住Ward作为自己最后的依托。

“学长，我要来了～”Ward被Plame无意识的依赖刺激的就要控制不住，他猛地加速进行着最后的冲刺，不一会变全数射进了Plame的体内。

“啊………你…慢点啊……呜……”突然的刺激让Plame整个身子都颤抖了起来，连声音都带了哭腔。他的头不由得向后仰去，将那修长的脖颈划出了一个优美的弧度，眼泪也不受控制的从眼角滑落，在枕头上留下了一片深色的印记。

“Plame～我爱你”Ward怜惜的吻去爱人眼角的泪水，紧紧的把人搂在怀里，待两人情欲退下时，Plame已经累的完全没有意识了，他现在只想好好的睡一觉。

Ward慢慢从Plame体内退出，没有了阻碍，那后穴中的液体就沿Plame的大腿根部往下流，这诱人的景象让Ward的下半身又有了抬头的迹象，他赶紧挪开视线，再折腾明天可能就要被扫地出门了…

Ward起身，想抱着Plame去清洗一下，却被软软的推了一下“唔～Ward…我不要了…好累…”Plame累的连说话都成了呢喃…

“不来了不来了，我保证，我们去洗一下就回来睡觉，好不好？”

“嗯…”

得到指令的Ward稳稳的将人抱起，在快速进行了清理之后，就带着Plame回到了床上，帮他盖好被子，随后自己也钻了进去，凑到Plame身边，在那红润的唇上落下一吻后，就将那副疲倦的身体揽在怀中，不一会也进入了梦乡。

“晚安，我的爱人。”


End file.
